1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a container for heating canned food comprising a can main body and a heater casing, which can be transported and carried about being fit in a compact structure and which can heat or canned food upon taking them in the outdoor or the like, as well as a can main body used for the container for heating canned food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are such canned foods that taste more delicious when they are boiled or warmed. However, if a metal can such as made of tin or aluminum is heated as it is with a lid being closed, it will be extremely dangerous since the can may possibly be burst by the heat expansion of contents.
In view of such danger, even if canned foods taste more delicious by heating, canners usually hesitate to indicate this on can bodies etc.
For overcoming this problem, it may be considered to use a lid made of a thermoplastic resin so that the lid is spontaneously opened when the canned contents are heat-expanded. However, a can has to be tightly sealed under high vacuum and applied with heat-sterilization for enabling long time storage. A lid made of a thermoplastic resin can not endure such severe processing conditions.